Una premonicion
by ivanchoFAA
Summary: Vision que tuvo seiya despues de la batalla en la casa de virgo


**DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de **TOEI ANIMATION/MASAMI KURUMADA**

**Una premonición**

En el momento que yo y mis compañeros de batalla nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa de virgo en el cual se llevaba a cabo una cruenta batalla en entre los caballeros de oro resucitados por hades: SAGA, CAMUS y SHURA, contra los caballeros que aun permanecían vivos: MU, AIORIA, y MILO; ambos bandos debido a la desigualdad de poderes se vieron obligados a utilizar la EXCLAMACION DE ATENA, el escenario no era nada alentador ya que de seguir esa situación, la casa de virgo, las doce casas, e incluso el santuario entero quedaría en ruinas. Sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto para que las personas que yo respetaba no se maten entre ellos, sabiendo que mi armadura se estaba resquebrajada debido a la fuerza de aquel poder comparable al big bang que creo el universo; con mucha determinación decidí correr junto con mis compañeros para elevar nuestros cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido y así terminar con esa pelea sin sentido.

ACASO NO SON CABALLEROS DE ATENA?!

LOS CABALLEROS DE ATENA PELEAN POR EL AMOR Y LA PAZ EN MUNDO! - exclame-

Fue en aquel momento que mi armadura y las de Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun se tornaron doradas mostrándonos que nuestros cosmos estaban a su máximo nivel; cada uno desplego sus mejores ataques y con toda la fuerza que poseían, y así de esa forma pudimos salvar a todo el santuario elevando aquellas poderosa esfera dorada hacia el cielo en donde, exploto y despeja el cielo gris que ocultaba la luna; desafortunadamente debido a la fuerza que empleamos la ya semi-destruida casa del caído caballero de virgo: SHAKA, quedo en ruinas, y yo termine perdiendo el conocimiento debido al golpe que recibe de los escombros.

En ese momento tuve una visión; más que eso era un sueño que nunca antes había tenido, vestía una armadura que no se parecía en nada a la que estaba vistiendo, sin mencionar que me encontraba en un lugar muy pacifico. Este un campo abierto que nunca antes había visto en ningún lugar sobre la tierra, había hermosas flores de todo color adornando el paisaje cubierto en verde, sin mencionar el bello canto de los pájaros, prácticamente era un muy pacifico carente de cualquier tipo de violencia. Eso me hizo recobrar la conciencia pero…no podía moverme y me encontraba muy mal herido no podía entender que estaba sucediendo, creí que el lugar donde me encontraba había sido destruido por completo y que el pedazo de escombro que cayo sobre mi cuerpo había provocado esta herida.

De repente oigo pasos, eran delicados, y al mismo tiempo podía oír la voz agita se acercaba hacia mi…

Seiya! –era Saori quien pronuncio mi nombre con un tono voz que parecía estar a punto de estallar en llanto-

Que sucede Saori?, Te encuentras bien? –pregunte-

Olvídate de mi Seiya!, Estas gravemente herido no te muevas…

Pero Saori yo debo protegerte a como de lugar…ese es mi deber como caballero de Atena y también como un hombre…pero alguna razón ya no puedo verte claramente…ya no llores

Con la imagen de Saori desvaneciéndose en un fondo blanco recobre verdaderamente la conciencia, me encontraba apoyado en uno de los escombros de la ya destruida casa de virgo. Sentí una sensación dentro de mi ser, era algo muy difícil de explicar, era algo quizás despertó dentro mio, sentí peligro, amor, y muerte al mismo tiempo, era un sentimiento que quizás realmente me hizo dar cuenta la necesidad de apresurarme de llegar donde se encontraba Saori antes que suceda alguna desgracia.

En todas la batallas que había estado nunca antes había sentido que la vida de Saori estaba a punto de ser arrebata de forma injusta, todo mi cuerpo agonizaba en preocupación e inquietud. Mi corazón simplemente me decía que debía seguir rápidamente mi camino antes de que sea demasiado tarde; de inmediato gracias a la ayuda de mi compañero Shiryu pude levantarme para poder continuar mi camino.

Solo espero que esta terrible premonición este equivocada….

**FIN**

**IvanchoFAA:** No sé que me sucede ando inspirado en escribir últimamente jejeje, hace unos días estaba volviendo a ver los episodios de la saga de hades lo cual cuando me tope con esta escena me inspiro para escribir los pensamientos de Seiya en el momento que termino la batalla en la casa de Virgo. Debo admitir que uno de los momentos más tristes de toda la saga del santuario


End file.
